fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilala meets The Seven Animals
Back at the now-clean cottage Kilala (dressed in a long hot pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, a matching hair-bow, bloomers, camisole, and slippers) held a lit candle in her hands and walked over the stairs with the African animals, Mungo (dressed in brown pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and pants), Lumpy (dressed in a pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap), Apple Bloom (dressed in orange pajamas with apples on them that consists of a T-shirt and pants), Sweetie Belle (dressed in green footy pajamas), Scootaloo (dressed in purple pajamas that consists of a jacket and pants), Kaa (dressed in a jungle green nightshirt and a matching nightcap), and Roo (dressed in red footy pajamas). "Let's see what's upstairs." Kilala told her friends, as she led them upstairs and into a small room. Only Pumbaa didn't come upstairs; he was knocked backwards. So he decided to climb up the stairs himself. "Oh, what adorable beds!" she squealed, as she noticed seven beds against the walls. "And look, they have their names carved on them." Kilala told the African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo. "Timothy Q. Mouse, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Dumbo. What funny names for children!" she giggled while she continued reading the remaining names on the beds. "Jim Crow, Ol' Reverend Zachariah, and Lil' Gavin Urle." Kilala yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little sleepy myself." Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone began to yawn as well. "Oh! Oh!" Kilala lay down across Timothy's bed, Jim's bed, and Tyrone's bed. As Kilala fell asleep, Zazu put out the candle while the doves covered up the sleeping princess. Soon, Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone fell asleep on the other animals' beds as well. As Pumbaa was still climbing up the stairs, music began to fill the bedroom as the seven animals came closer and closer to the cottage. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho As the music got louder, the African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo woke up and jumped off the beds. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi-ho Hi-ho The African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo ran out of the beds and down the stairs, knocking over Spike again. Then they ran over to the window and saw the animals come closer and closer to the cottage. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho! Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Heigh-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go As the singing grew louder, the African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo ran out of the cottage, forgetting that they had knocked over Pumbaa. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go The African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo ran back into the forest, making sure the animals didn't see them. Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone: Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho It's home from work we go Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi-ho Hi... "Look!" yelled Timothy, as he stopped walking and pointed to their house, causing the elephant and crows to bump right into him. "Our house! The lit's light... Uh, the light's lit!" Timothy told his friends in shock. The mouse, elephant, and crows poked their heads out from behind three different trees. "Jiminy Cricket!" they gasped. "The door is open." said Timothy. "The chimney's smoking." said Big Daddy Lou. "Something's in there." said Tyrone. "Maybe a ghost." suggested Big Daddy Lou. "Or a goblin." suggested Zachariah. "A demon." suggested Timothy. "Or a dragon." suggested Tyrone. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'!" warned Jim. "I felt it coming all day." He lifted up his right foot and pointed to it. "My feet hurt!" he nodded in a haughty way. "Gosh." said Zachariah. "That's a bad sign." said Tyrone. "What will we do?" the crows asked in unison. "Let's sneak up on it." suggested Zachariah. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... Sneak up." said Timothy before he cleared his throat. "Come on, guys. Follow me." So armed with their pickaxes, Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Dumbo snuck to the front of their cottage and looked inside. "Psst!" whispered Timothy, as he snuck into the cottage with the elephant and crows right behind him. When they were all the way in the cottage, Dumbo slammed the door behind him. The mouse and crows scrambled around in terror, ready to attack. "Shhhhhh!" They all shushed Dumbo, startling him. "Shhhh!" Dumbo shushed the door, as well. "Careful, everyone. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere." Timothy told his friends, as they split up and began to seach the entire downstairs for whoever was in the cottage besides them. But all they found was a clean cottage. Timothy pointed to the floor with Zachariah and Tyrone right behind him. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They looked at the floor with suspicion. Jim wiped his wing over one of the chairs. "Hah!" he exclaimed, "Chair's been dusted!" Big Daddy Lou looked at the clean window and opened it. "Our window's been washed." "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." gasped Zachariah. Timothy looked surprised. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" he said. "There's dirty work afoot." Jim said with determination, as Timothy nodded at him. Tyrone looked in the sink to see that it was bare. "Sink's empty. Hey! Somebody stole our dishes!" he cried. "They're not stolen, they're put away." Big Daddy Lou said, pointing to the cupboard with his thumb. Zachariah took out his clean light blue cup. "My cup's been washed." he said. Then, he swiped around the inside of the cup with his wing and sadly said, "Suger's gone." Big Daddy Lou and Dumbo were standing by a cauldron that was cooking over the fire in the fireplace. "Something's cooking." said Big Daddy Lou, as he and Dumbo sniffed the air. "Smells good." He grabbed a spoon and was about to taste what was inside the cauldron before Jim stomped towards him and Dumbo. "Don't touch it, you fools!" snapped Jim, as he shoved the fat crow and elephant aside from the pot. "Might be poison." The pot's contents hissed with steam, and the lid rattled. "See?" Jim explained, "It's witch's brew." "Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." said Timothy, as he noticed the now-clean table with clean dishes and a vase filled with white daisies and red roses on it. Zachariah stared at the flowers that had been put in the vase and took them out. "Flowers!" he exclaimed, as he took a sniff. Tyrone looked at him. "Huh?" "Look! Honeysuckle!" He shoved the honeysuckle flowers in the crow's face, causing him to push the honeysuckle away and step back. "Don't do it! Take them away!" sputtered the striped shirt-wearing crow. "My allergies! I'm allergic to pollen! You know I can't stand it! I ca- I ca-" The poor crow with the striped shirt and yellow hat, was about to sneeze until the mouse, the elephant, and the other four crows rushed to stop him from sneezing. "Look out!" "I know how to stop him!" "No! Hold his nose!" "Don't let go!" The six animals stopped him from doing so by putting their trunk and forefingers under his beak. Tyrone sighed. "Thanks, guys; I'm OK now." With that, the other animals walked away. But he wasn't OK, oh no! "AAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!!!!" With a great sneeze, he blew out a mighty gust of air that sent Dumbo, Zachariah, Big Daddy Lou, and Timothy flying off their feet. Only Jim managed to keep his feet on the ground and across the room. "Hey!" He fought against the wind by walking towards Tyrone, holding onto his bowler hat. Lil' Urle and the other four animals crashed against the wall and ended up in a big pile. They shushed Tyrone, who rubbed his beak with a finger. The cigar-smoking crow angrily stomped towards Tyrone. "Tyrone, you imbecilic buffoon!" he shouted, "Why did you have to sneeze?" "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You know I'm allergic to pollen." declared Tyrone, "It's natural, so when you gotta, you gotta." Then he felt another sneeze coming on. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Oh, it's coming!" Tyrone was going to sneeze again until Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Dumbo piled on top of him and tied his shirt around his beak to stop him from sneezing again. "Get him!" Zachariah shouted. "Don't let him!" cried Lil' Urle. "Tie it tight!" Timothy wailed. "I'll make a hard knot!" said Big Daddy Lou, "There! That oughta hold him!" "Thanks again." sighed Tyrone just before Big Daddy Lou shushed him again. "Quiet, you fool!" Jim snapped indignantly, "Do you wanna get us all killed?" Suddenly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were hiding in the rafters, looked at each other and smiled before they tapped on a wall, causing the animals to look around the room, thinking that the creature was in the room. "Wh-wh-what's that?" gasped Tyrone. "That's it!" Timothy whispered to his friends. "The monster is in this very room right now." added Jim. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders gave a loud shriek, causing the animals to run around the room, scared and hiding in different places. Tyrone hid in a pot. Big Daddy Lou hid behind a chair. Lil' Urle hid in a bucket with a broom on his head. Dumbo hid in a woodpile with an axe on one of the logs. Jim hid in a sack of potatoes. Zachariah hid under the stairs. Timothy and his friends crawled out of their hiding places and tiptoed towards the steps where Zachariah was hiding. "It's up there." Timothy said, pointing up the stairs. "Yeah. In the bedroom." said Lil' Urle. "One of us has to go down and chase it up. Up. Down." said Timothy, as the others nodded in unison. Then they turned their heads toward Dumbo, who tried to escape. Timothy handed Dumbo the candle. "Here, take it." Dumbo sweated buckets. "Don't be nervous," Timothy smiled. "Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." "Yes," Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone added. "Right behind you." Dumbo took a deep breath and nodded. Nervously, he flapped up the stairs, pushed opened the door, and looked into the room. As Dumbo spun in the room, he heard a groaning noise as he saw Kilala stretching with the covers over her. A terrified Dumbo screamed and flew right back down the stairs where the other animals were waiting. But Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone thought Dumbo was the monster, so they ran out of the cottage and locked Dumbo in the cottage. Finally, Dumbo pulled so hard that he broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans, making him look like a monster. As he ran out of the house, Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone were hiding behind a tree. "Here it comes!" gasped Tyrone. "Now's our chance." said Big Daddy Lou. The two crows and the rest of the animals were ready to attack the creature. "Give it to 'im!" Timothy shouted. "Don't let him get away!" cried Zachariah. "Take that, and that, and that!" snapped Lil' Urle. But when they did, they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of Dumbo. "Hold on there. It's only Dumbo." said Timothy. The animals began to ask Dumbo what the monster looked like, but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the little elephant. "Did you see it?" asked Timothy. Dumbo nodded and started to do some gestures. "How big was it?" asked Zachariah, as Dumbo spread his front legs open wide. "Was it a dragon?" asked Tyrone. "Has it got horns?" Jim questioned in wonder, as Dumbo put his hooves on top of his head and wiggled them. "Was it breathing fire?" Big Daddy Lou wanted to know, as Dumbo stuck his tongue out and spat. Dumbo's tongue then started to emit saliva. "Was it drooling?" Lil' Urle asked. "What was it doin'?" questioned Zachariah. Finally, Dumbo managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds. Dumbo demonstrated by tilting his head to the right, putting it on his clasped hooves, closing his eyes, and snoring. "He says it's a-a monster...asleep...in our beds." said Timothy. Jim took the cigar out of his mouth and tapped out its ashes. "Let's grab it while it's sleeping!" "Yeah, while it's sleeping!" agreed the mouse and other four crows in unison. "Hurry, men!" Timothy ordered, "It's now or never!" "Off with his head!" Big Daddy Lou yelled. "Break it to pieces!" Tyrone yelled. "Chop it to pieces." Lil' Urle corrected. "Don't stop until it's dead!" Jim agreed. They marched back inside the cottage. Dumbo was the last one to go into the cottage, his back hoof still caught in a pot. Cautiously, Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Dumbo entered their bedroom, where Kilala was still moaning and stretching under the covers. "Jiminy Cricket!" gasped Tyrone. "Gosh!" added Zachariah. "Gee!" Lil' Urle explained. "What a monster!" Timothy explained. "And it's sleeping on my bed!" complained Jim. "Let's kill it before it wakes up!" a determined Timothy exclaimed. "Which end do we kill?" asked Big Daddy Lou. Timothy, Jim, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Dumbo glared at him. Then the seven animals rushed towards their beds, holding up their weapons (pickaxes, clubs, swords, and whatnots). When Timothy pulled off the covers, he and the other animals were amazed to see little Kilala Reno snoozing peacefully. Timothy pointed to the blonde-haired girl. "Why!" "What is it?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "Why it-it-it's a girl! And she's got blonde hair!" stuttered Timothy. "She sure is purdy!" Tyrone gushed. "She's beautiful," Zachariah beamed with hearts in his eyes. "Just like an angel." "Angel? Ha!" Jim scoffed. "She's a female and all females are poison! They're full of wicked wiles!" "What are wicked wiles?' asked Zachariah. "I don't know, but I'm against 'em, you know!" Jim remarked the tall crow. Timothy shushed the cigar-smoking crow, "Not so loud! You'll wake her up!" "Oh, let her wake up! She don't belong here no how!" Jim complained loudly. Timothy, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Dumbo glared at Jim and shushed him again. The animals saw Kilala moving around. "Look out!" Lil' Urle cried, "She's moving!" "What'll we do?" Max gasped, hugging Fidget. "She's scratching herself!" Big Daddy Lou noted, as he saw Kilala scratching her head. "She's really waking up!" Zachariah guessed. "Hide!" Timothy cried. He and the other animals scrambled around, and, eventually, they all hid at the foot of the beds. Kilala woke up and yawned. "Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are. . . oh!" As she noticed the heads of the seven animals she gasped in shock, and she grabbed the covers to cover up needlessly, since she was still wearing her nightgown. Of course, Kilala realized that a teenager like herself couldn't have boys see her in her nightgown. "Why, you're five crows, an elephant, and a circus mouse! How do you do?" The animals popped their heads up from under the foot of the bed and looked at each other sceptically. "I said, how do you do?" Kilala repeated. "How do you do what?" snapped Jim, angrily crossing his arms. Kilala laughed. "Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad! Now don't tell me who ya are. Let me guess." She looked around and said to Timothy. "I know, you're Timothy Q. Mouse." "Why-why, yes, yes. That's true." said the circus mouse. Then she looked at the tall crow. "And you," she said. "You're Ol' Reverend Zachariah." Zachariah's beak turned beet red. "Oh, gosh!" he giggled bashfully while twisting his hat in his wings. The little princess looked at the small crow, who was yawning. "And you, you're Lil' Gavin Urle." "How'd you guess?" said the small crow, smacking his lips. Kilala looked at the crow wearing the yellow hat and striped shirt. "And you?" "Ah...ah...ah...ah..." Truone was about to sneeze before Jim and Dumbo stopped him with the finger trick. "You're Tyrone." Kilala smiled. Tyrone sighed after Jim and Dumbo removed their finger and trunk from his beak. But before anything else could happen,... "Ah-choo!" Tyrone sneezed, causing the little princess and the rest of the animals to giggle. Kilala then looked at the short, fat crow and the elephant. "And you must be..." "Big Daddy Lou, miss, that's me. And this is Dumbo," said the short, fat crow, pointing to the elephant with his thumb. "He don't talk none." "You mean he can't talk?" Kilala asked hopefully. "We don't know," said Big Daddy Lou. "He never tried." He, Timothy, Lil' Urle, Zachariah, and Tyrone only laughed. "That's too bad!" Kilala said sadly. Then she turned to look at the cigar-smoking crow, who crossed his arms in defiance. "Oh! You must be Jim Crow." "Who's that?" Timothy asked, as he pointed to Jim while he and the remaining four crows laughed. "We know who we are," exclaimed Jim. "Ask her who she is and what she's doing here." "Yes," Timothy said briskly. "What are you and who are you doing here? What are you..." Finally, Timothy managed to change from a sharp tone of voice to a kind one. "Who are you, my dear?" he asked politely. "Oh, how silly of me!" the princess said. "I'm Kilala Reno." "Kilala Reno?" asked Timothy. "The princess?" the crows asked in unison. "Yes!" "Well," Timothy smiled before stuttering a bit. "My dear quincess...er, I mean princess, we're honored. We're...um...We're...um..." "Mad as hornets!" Jim finished. "Mad as hornets!" Timothy repeated. But then, he snapped out of what Jim saying and got back to what he was saying. "No, we're not! We're bad as cornets, no, as bad as...What was I saying?" "Nothing!" Jim growled, "Just standing there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" "Who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's rud, uh...the gutter bug?" Timothy snapped. "Ah, shut up and tell her to get out!" Jim snapped. "Please don't send me away!" Kilala begged the animals. "If you do, do, she'll kill me!" "Kill you?" gasped Timothy. "Who will?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "Yes, who?" asked Zachariah. "My stepmother, Magica DeSpell." Kilala said. "Magica DeSpell?!?!?!" gasped all Timothy and five crows in unison. "She's wicked!" gasped Zachariah. "She's bad!" Big Daddy Lou said. "She's might mean," Tyrone cried. "She's an old witch!" Jim added, "I'm warning you guys! If Magica DeSpell finds her here, she'll swoop down and reek her vengeance on us!" Kilala shook her head. "But she doesn't know where I am." "Oh, she doesn't, huh?" Jim yelled angrily. "She knows everything! She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible! Might be in this room, right now!" The animals looked around nervously. Dumbo lifted up Big Daddy Lou's vest, revealing his bare, obese stomach and chest. "Stop that!" Big Daddy Lou conked the elephant on the head with his wing. "Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you," Kilala suggested, "I'll wash, and sew, and sweep, and cook. . ." "Cook!" Timothy and all five crows exclaimed in unison. "Can ya make dapple lumplings, lupple damplings?" Timothy stuttered. "Apple dumplings!" Jim and Lil' Urle corrected him in unison. "Yes, Crapple Dumpkings." said Timothy. "Yes," said Kilala, "and plum pudding, and gooseberry pie,..." "Gooseberry pie?" all the animals (except Jim) cheered, "Hurray, she stays!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs